Bewitched
by Jace-n-Claryfan100
Summary: What if the shadow hunters are being controlled by a Warlock and sing about any awkward, love, scary, cute situations? Even when Clary and Jace are having a good make out session and they start singing: Like a Virgin together. Even Sexy & I Know It, etc...
1. Warlocks and their singing?

The day started out quite normal in the Institute. Magnus and Alec were feeding each other strawberries covered in chocolate and pecking each other's lips. Isabelle was lounging around in her bedroom trying to make sure nobody showed her up in her style of fashion. Simon of course watched her and commented on her sweetly, while Clary and Jace were 'training' outside.

Jace smirked at her and pulled the beautiful ginger, Clary, to him. Clary said, "You know, we should be training." She looked at his bright golden eyes while he smirked once again, "Well I think today we should have fun, no training today," he said. She smiled and leaned her forehead against his when a man with cropped, shaggy brown hair landed in front of them.

They both looked over while the man suddenly pulled out a bag and reached in. Once he pulled his hand out he opened it; it held purple dust. He blew it and quickly it covered the whole Institute and he laughed. Clary raised a brow in confusion, "Who are you?"

"And what the hell did you just do? I can sense that you are a warlock," Jace growled. The man smiled and he began to sing as Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon joined them with seraph blades and several other weapons:

"_The Music Meister!_

_Put down your arms, my friends,_

_Your arrows, guns, and swords,_

_Your resistance to my charm now ends,_

_When I belt these power chords!_

_Good guys or bad guys, it doesn't really matter,_

_You are all just slaves to my hypnotic patter,_

_As I regale you with my story,_

_You'll know you have no choice but to do my evil bidding,_

_When you hear this booming voice,_

_So, I'm the Music Meister_,"

Suddenly Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, and Simon joined in, leaving Clary and Jace confused,

"_He's the Music Meister_,"

He sang back at them, "_And everyone just fawns_,"

They sang back and they all were dancing like monkeys, "_He's the Music Meister, and we are all his pawns."_

The warlock walked around the group in a circle and grinned at them, he winked at Clary, "_And so for me it's destiny, to be the maestro of villainy,_

_Yes, I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score,_

_Bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir,_

_But something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher,_

_The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance,_

_And it was then, with wicked glee, I made those puppets dance,_

_I'm the Music Meister,"_

Jace and Clary looked at each other and started to laugh at Isabelle's funky dancing while the group approached them, singing, "_He's the Music Meister,"_

He looked at his followers, smiling, "_And everyone just fawns,"_

Magnus and Alec held hands and smiled at Clary and Jace, "_He's the Music Meister, and we are all his pawns,"_ The man suddenly laughed and sang again, "_I'm the Music Meister, crime became my path,"_

Suddenly, Clary just sang, which she never knew she could do as well as she had heard, "_He's the Music Meister, and we must beware his wrath,"_

The warlock smiled and his widened, "Her voice, is so beautiful," he sang more and louder this time while he walked toward the staircase, "_You better tow the line, you see, _

_Because your wills belong to me,_

_And now my friends you have the chance..._

_To show your friends how well you dance!_

_And now that your friends've been delayed, your usefulness has passed,_

_A distraction is what I need, so kick into that blast, _

_I'm the Music Meister, I cannot help but boast,"_

Their friends walked up to him and stood there, admiring him, "_He's the Music Meister, under his spell we're toast_,"

Finally, the warlock stood on top of the railing and sung loudly, "_I'm the Music Meister, I won the day, now I must fly,_

_I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score!"_

Their friends suddenly rubbed at their heads in annoyance and ran over to Jace and Clary, "What the hell was that?" asked Isabelle.

Clary couldn't help but laugh along with Jace. The Warlock growled, "You won't be laughing when you guys can't control your voices!" he looked at Magnus and blew him a kiss then he threw a smoke bomb down and once the smoke had cleared he was gone.

"What does he mean by, 'You won't be laughing when you guys can't control your voices!'?" asked Simon. Everyone shrugged, "I don't know," said Clary. Magnus did a facepalm, "You idiots! We're under some kind of spell," he yelled.

Everyone looked at each other and their faces said it all, _Oh hell no!_

* * *

__**I hope this wasn't boring...of course trying to add things while they sing is kind of difficult. If you have any song suggestions let me know ASAP. R&R Please! No flaming!**


	2. Sexy and He Knows It

Jace and Clary watched their group of friends walk off and they smiled at each other. Clary could finally have some alone time with Jace outside. "So where were we?" asked Jace while he pulled Clary over to him, picked her up and sat her on the top of the wall that wrapped around the guarden. He leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

Clary smiled happily and kissed him back greedily while pulling him close to her. He ran his tongue over her lips for entrance. She allowed him and they each battled for dominance while exploring each other's mouths. He pushed his hand to her lower back while she started to play with his golden tresses.

Before they knew it Jace pulled her down and was breathing heavily, he pulled away from her lips and said, "If we continue we'd better go to my room before people start watching us. Unless you want to see me out in the sunlight, shirtless, like Edward Cullen. I'll even get out my own glitter and dance in it," he laughed.

She had also laughed at his comment. Jace grabbed her hand gently with his callused hands and walked inside with her. He made his way to his bedroom while they heard some kind of arguing? Or something along the lines of: "I have to start these trends not follow them!"

The two slowly opened the door to find Isabelle throwing clothes at Simon and soon…a song started!

"_It's out with the old and in with the new, _

_Goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue_

_A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa_

_Endless days in my chaise_

_The whole world according to... moi_

Isabelle looked over Simon who was closing up her close and she frowned.

"_Excuse Me... _

_Thank You_

_Iced tea imported from England, _

_Lifeguards imported from Spain, _

_Towels imported from Turkey, _

_And Turkey imported from Maine, _

Both Simon and Isabelle sang,

"_We're gonna relax and renew,_

Isabelle pointed at Simon,

"_You_

_Go_

_Do! _

"_I want fabulous, _

_That's my simple request, _

_All things fabulous, _

_Bigger and better and best, _

_I need something inspiring to help me get along, _

_I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?"_

Isabelle stood up and tossed a scarf over Simon's neck and danced with him a little and then looked around and saw Clary and Jace, she approached them and sang,

"_Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip flops, _

_Where is my pink prada tote? _

_I need my tiffany hair band, _

_Then I can go for a float."_

Suddenly, Clary, Jace, and Simon sang,

"_A summer like never before,"_

Isabelle growled,

"_I want more!"_

All three sang and danced around her room, even though Clary was wobbling around being slightly uncoordinated.

"_She wants fabulous, _

_That's her simple request, _

_All things fabulous, _

_Bigger and better and best, _

_She needs something inspiring to help her get along, _

_She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?"_

Isabelle:

"_Fabulous pool, fabulous splash, _

_Fabulous parties even fabulous trash, _

_Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling, _

_She's got to have fabulous everything_."

Simon and Isabelle walked to each other and held hands for a moment,

"_Nothing to Discuss_

_Everything's got to be perfect."_

Isabelle:

"_For me"_

Simon smiled and tossed around a scarf while singing

'_She wants fabulous, _

_That is her simple request, _

_All things fabulous, _

_Bigger and better and best, _

_She needs something inspiring to help her get along, _

_She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?"_

Clary and Jace quickly ran out of the room and shut the door, "What the hell?" asked Jace. They both ran into his bedroom and locked the door. "Well that Warlock sure did tell us we couldn't control our voices," said Clary.

Jace took his shirt off and stared at himself in the mirror, "I'm so sexy," Clary shook her head, "Seriously, Jace? Yes you are- I mean-," she face palmed herself, "We don't have time to check ourselves out. We need to get rid of this curse,"

Jace smirked and walked over to her as the song, Sexy and I Know It (LMFAO) started,

"_Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow,"_

He walked to Clary and started dancing in front of her and flexing his stomach and arms. Clary couldn't help but blush,

"_Ah... Girl look at that body _

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body _

_Ah... I work out,"_

Clary suddenly touched Jace's muscles on his stomach and he sang again,

"_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it,"_

And Jace suddenly started thrusting his body and Clary blushed frantically,

"_I'm sexy and I know it!"_

Nothing more came out of Jace and he looked at her. Finally, after a few moments of silence he said, "Uh…that was awkward, but fun."

Clary nodded slowly. She had liked what she had seen.

* * *

**LOL Oooh, yess. I don't like High School Musical anymore, but I needed something for Isabelle to sing, now that I think about it...I should've used Toxic. Oh wells, R&R**


	3. Somebody That I Used to Know

Alec was in the library with Magnus and they were looking through the books for a cure. "Where would some kind of cure for this be?" mumbled Magnus, while flipping through a white book. Alec shrugged and he took a seat with another book in his lap. He flipped through it and for some reason he started thinking of Jace. He was told the reason he had a crush on Jace was because he felt 'safe' around him. He looked up to see Jace walk in the room.

Clary wasn't with him surprisingly, Alec thought. He shook his head and suddenly started to tap on the desk. He wanted to ask Jace something; even though he loves Magnus, he still had feelings for Jace. Suddenly, Alec stood up and started to sing: Somebody That I Used to Know by Glee, (the real one is by Gotye, pronounced Go-tee-a. Long a).

He stared at the spell book while he sang,

"_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_."

Jace walked up to Alec and frowned at him and sang,

"_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that i was glad that it was over._"

Alec stood up and walked around Jace, and he looked up as Magnus was standing there with a: _What the hell? You guys were never together!_ Alec suddenly got in Jace's face and sang,

"_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_,

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that i don't need that though_"

Both Jace and Alec sang together while circling each other,

"_Now you're just somebody that I used to know,"_

Alec scowled and shook his head while he walked away from Jace, singing,

"_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

_And I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know,"_

Jace shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose while he sang back to Alec,

"_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

Alec sighed and threw a book down off of the desk in annoyance,

"_No, you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know,"_

Both Jace and Alec sang together while they slowly turned away, Jace walked out of the library while Alec took a seat at his desk again,

"_Somebody (I used to know)_

_Somebody_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody (I used to know)_

_Somebody_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_I used to know_

_Somebody."_

As Jace left the library, Clary walked up to him, "Hey, uh…what the heck happened? Magnus walked out of there a bit after you walked out."

Jace rubbed at the back of his neck, then leaned in and kissed Clary's lips, "Let's just say…Alec and I broke into song," he said. He shook his head, _Why do I always get the weird songs?_ He thought.

* * *

**Sorry it's not long... R&R**


	4. Like a Virgin

Alec had kissed Magnus goodbye for the night, for he had to do some more studying on this strange warlock's magic. He walked passed Jace and as soon as he had walked off he sighed and a song began to go off, _My Best Friend's Hot _by the Dollyrots. He started to sing:

"My best friend's hot

My best friend's hot

No matter what I do won't love me,"

He watched Jace take a seat on the couch and relax,

"Why don't you come on closer please

Yeah you don't know

I brush my hand across your knee

Just take it slow

Because I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might, like,"

He walked away from Jace's presence and made his to the kitchen and he stopped singing.

Clary sat beside Jace as she watched Alec go to the kitchen, "Why'd you walk off?"

"I was singing, I shouldn't be singing," Jace said, annoyed.

Clary laughed, "I always dreamed about a guy singing to me," she said jokingly.

Jace looked at her and raised a brow, "Whatever, I am what dreams are made **of**,"

Suddenly, he started to sing_ I'm what Dreams Are Made of_by: Blood on the Dance Floor.

He cupped Clary's chin and sang to her,

"Be careful what you wish for

It might come true

Your imagination could be the death of you,"

He kissed her cheek and sang,

"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-naaaa

Na-na-na-na-nanaa

Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-naaaa

Na-na-na-na-nanaa,

"You can, have it all

If you, stay with me

I will, grant your ever wish

and your fantasies

You're sad, and broken hearted

Promise i can mend it

Your dreams, comin true

And i'll break in i know

(in i know)"

He pulls her close and he places her on top of the couch, while she pushed her arms around his neck and he sang, sexily with his amber orbs,

"I'm too much

I'm everything you want

I'm your fantasy

I'm what dreams are made of

You want me

Can't resist me

You know that

I'm what dreams are made of,"

He smiles and he stops, "Ah, seriously, this has to stop!"

Clary smiles and shrugs, "I don't know, I kind of like it when you sing to me," she blushed.

"You've only sang like…one time!" He yelled, annoyed.

She rolled her eyes and climbed off of the couch as Alec and Isabelle came into the room. Clary suddenly started to sing, _We are Young _by: Glee/Fun.

Clary leaned against the wall and started to sing,

"Give me a second I

I need to get my story straight

My friends are in the bathroom

getting higher than the empire state

my lover he is waiting for me

just across the bar

My seat's been taken by some sunglasses

asking 'bout a scar,"

Jace walked over to her, taking her hand, singing,

"and I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget

but between the drinks and subtle things

the holes in my apologies

you know I'm trying hard to take it back,"

Alec joined in,

"so if by the time the bar closes

and you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home,"

And suddenly, all of them started to sing,

"Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

than the sun

Tonight

we are young

so let's set the world on fire

we can burn brighter

than the sun

Now I know that I'm not

all that you got

I guess that I

I just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart

But our friends are back

So let's raise a toast

Cause I found someone to carry me home,"

The song ended as soon as Clary said, "What the heck! This is ridiculous! Let's find this spell now!"

Later that evening.

Clary was lying on top of Jace's chest and she sighed, "My throat is starting to hurt,"

Jace laughed with a smirk, "You didn't sing as much as I have today,"

She kissed Jace's lips, however, he kissed back greedily and he started running his hands through her curly red hair and went all the way to her back and even squeezed her rear.

She groaned and said, "Jace,"

He smirks, "Yes?"

She opened her mouth and she sang while she caressed his cheeks and stared into his eyes, _Like a Virgin _by Madonna,

"I made it through the wilderness

Somehow I made it through,"

Jace smiles and he sang with her,

"I didn't know how lost I was

Until I found you,"

Clary kisses his neck while Jace rubs up and down her sleek body, they both sang,

"I was beat incomplete

I'd been had, I was sad and blue

But you made me feel

Yeah, you made me feel

Shiny and new,

"Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

When your heart beats

Next to mine,"

She smiled while he removed her shirt and she removed his with pure lust and desire,

"Gonna give you all my love, boy

My fear is fading fast

Been saving it all for you

'Cause only love can last,

"You're so fine and you're mine

Make me strong, yeah you make me bold

Oh your love thawed out

Yeah, your love thawed out

What was getting cold,"

She stopped singing as he crushed his lips against hers.

* * *

**Yeah, not a lot of an update LOL r&r**


	5. Update Issue

as of right now, I will not be able to update my story until I'm done with my part time job, helping to sell fireworks. Soo...I'm sorry, I won't be able to update till about...July 10th. I love you all! :3 I'm sortry I can't update! :( 


	6. Oh Starry Night

Alec walked into the party with Clary, Isabelle, Magnus, Simon, and Jace. They needed a break from being stuck inside the institute all day and training, of course. Magnus took Alec's hand smiles at him, "You want to dance?" asks Magnus.

Alec's cheeks turn a sliver of pink, "Um, I guess, I'm not very good."

"Not what I've heard," says Magnus with a grin.

"Everybody talks," says Alec, looking away.

Magnus smiles and he grabs a microphone from the mic stands and starts to sing, Everybody Talks by the Neon Trees, "_Hey baby won't you look my way,**  
**I can be your new addiction**  
**Hey baby what you got to say,**  
**all you're giving me is fiction_**_,_" **he smiles at Alec and he blows a kiss at him.

"_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_  
_I find out that_  
_everybody talks_  
_everybody talks_  
_everybody talks_  
_It started with a whisper_  
_and that was when i kissed him_  
_and then he made my lips hurt_  
_I can hear the chit-chat,_" he takes Alec's hand and he keeps singing,

"_take me to your love shack_  
_mama's always got a backtrack_  
_When everybody talks babe_  
_Hey honey you could be my drug_  
_you could be my new prescription_  
_Too much, can be an overdose_  
_all this trash talk make me itching_," he stopped singing and Alec blushes as Magnus kisses Alec's lips fully.

Everyone in the room started singing, _"everybody talks_  
_everybody talks,_  
_everybody talks_  
_everybody talks,_  
_everybody talks_  
_everybody talks, babe_  
_It started with a whisper_  
_and that was when i kissed her_  
_everybody talks_  
_everybody talks, back_,"

Clary frowns, "I'm sick of singing. I'm going to get a sore throat soon," she says while crossing her arms.

Jace smiles and says, "I don't mind hearing your voice." he kisses her cheek. Clary takes his hand and walks out of the building. "Clary, don't you want to stay inside?" he asks.

Clary shakes her head and says, "I do, but I wanted to see the starry night," she looks up at the sky.

Isabelle had went up to the microphone and pushed the girl who was singing about calling someone. She rolls her eyes and says, "This song...oh forget it," she hands the guy her lyric music and she starts to sing, Oh Starry Night by Sandy Howell, (from Sailor Moon),

"_I've waited all my life_

_For the day when love appears _

_Like a fairy tale in days gone by_

_ He will rescue me from my fears _

_And now I feel him standing close to me _

_And how can I tell him what he means to me_

_ My heart stands still - has he come_?,"

She smiles and looks at Simon,

"_Oh starry night_

_Is this the moment I dream of?_

_ Oh starry night _

_Tell me, is he my own true love?_

_ Every night I think of him_

_ Here in my lonely room_

_Waiting for my prince to come_

_And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign_

_And I hope that his heart longs for mine_

_He calls my name, is he the one?_"

She keeps staring at him while Clary holds onto Jace's hand, leaning against his shoulder. Alec was kissing Magnus and they slow danced softly,

"_Oh starry night_

_ Is this the moment I dream of?_

_ Oh starry night_

_ Tell me, is he my own true love? _

_Oh starry night_

_ Is he the one that I dream of?_

_ Oh starry night _

_How will I know_

_ Will his love show? _

_Is he my own true love_?"

Jace kissed Clary's forehead and says, "I love you, Clarrisa Fray." Clary smiles, "I love you too, Jace Whatever your real last name may be," she giggles.

* * *

**Okay soo it's not a HUGE UPDATE, however, be happy I did lol. I was feeling guilty. I've been 'busy' and lazy lol**


	7. Mother Knows Best

Isabelle woke up and she looked up at her calendar, it was Friday. It had been a whole week of singing for them at random times. She wanted to put it to a stop; it was annoying. She looked over and saw Simon beside her, she smiled softly. She sat up and she started to sing, Friday by Rebecca Black,

"_Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah__  
__Yeah, yeah__  
__Yeah-ah-ah__  
__Yeah-ah-ah__  
__Yeah-ah-ah__  
__Yeah-ah-ah__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah_,"

Simon blinks, waking up hearing Isabelle,

"_7am, waking up in the morning  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs  
Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
Gotta get down to the bus stop  
Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends) ,_

"_It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_,"

Isabelle was moving her hips in pure seduction, but Simon looks away, unable to stare, "Isabelle," he says.

Isabelle blinks and she snarls to herself, "I am serious as hell that I want to stop singing at such random moments. It's annoying," she says.

* * *

Alec rolled over and had he lay his cheek on Magnus's shoulder. He was having a dream that he was singing, Shut Up and Sleep With Me by Sin with Sebastian, to Magnus.

"_Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me_

"_Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 4X.),_"

Magnus, in his dream, just sat there staring at Alec with a small smile.

"_I love your body  
Not so much I like your mind_  
_Infact you're boring  
Pretend not being of my kind  
You keep on talking of some girl I don't know  
When will you shut up and when will we go,_"

Alec woke up as he was jostled around, gently. He opened his blue eyes and he saw Magnus smiling a little and he said, "Time to get up."

Alec nods and he shrugs out of the bed, while he grabbed at his pants.

* * *

Clary yawned and she was downstairs with Luke and her mother. She looked up as Jocelyn put a cup of orange juice on the table. Clary frowns some, "Mom, Jace and I are going to find that warlock-"

Jocelyn looked up and she started to sing, Mother Know's Best from Tangled.

"_You want to go outside? Why, Clarissa...!  
Look at you, as fragile as a flower  
Still a little sapling, just a sprout  
You know why we stay up in this tower_,"(Me: Even though they don't even live in a tower .)

Clary frowns and says, "I know but-"

Jocelyn walked over to Clary, pinching her cheeks,

"_That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear  
Guess I always knew this day was coming  
Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest  
Soon, but not yet,_"

Clary pushes Jocelyn's hand off of her cheeks,

"But -"

Jocelyn smiles and pulls Clary up, singing,

"_Shh!  
Trust me, pet  
Mother knows best  
Mother knows best  
Listen to your mother  
It's a scary world out there  
Mother knows best  
One way or another  
Something will go wrong, I swear  
Ruffians, thugs  
Poison ivy, quicksand  
Cannibals and snakes  
The plague,_"

Clary frowns, "Mom I-"

Jocelyn moves around the kitchen, holding a wooden spoon,

"_Also large bugs  
Men with pointy teeth, and  
Stop, no more, you'll just upset me  
Mother's right here  
Mother will protect you  
Darling, here's what I suggest  
Skip the drama  
Stay with mama  
Mother knows best,_"

"_Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino  
Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead  
Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know?  
I only bathed and changed and nursed you  
Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it  
Let me die alone here, be my guest  
When it's too late  
You'll see, just wait  
Mother knows best,_"

She pulls Clary and spins her around.

Clary frowns and stumbles a little as Jocelyn smiles, singing,

"_Mother knows best  
Take it from your mumsy  
On your own, you won't survive  
Sloppy, underdressed  
Immature, clumsy  
Please, they'll eat you up alive  
Gullible, naïve  
Positively grubby  
Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague  
Plus, I believe  
Gettin' kinda chubby_,"

Jocelyn tapped Clary's flat stomach with the spoon and smirked to herself,

"_I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you  
Mother understands  
Mother's here to help you  
All I have is one request,_"

Clary pushes away, "Mom, stop it!" She stormed out of the room and made her way to the institute.

* * *

**LOL, okay...sorry, well starting today, I have a month before my school starts. Usually I'd be starting like two weeks from now, but we get an extra month. Anywho, I hope you enjoy dis :3 If you haven't read city of lost souls yet, or if you have, I know some songs that sooo go with the book! :3 R&R plz**

**also I know I skipped a few stanza's for the song 'Friday'**


	8. A Late Guest

When Clary had arrived to the institute she heard a familiar song being played on the piano. _Enchanted _ by Owl City & Taylor Swift (Either version is great!) She blinked and all her anger went away from Jocelyn telling her not go and find the warlock. She heard Jace's voice singing,

"_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles__  
__Same old tired, lonely place__  
__Walls of insincerity__  
__Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face__  
__All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you,"_

Clary smiled more and walked into the room quietly, listening to his singing. She felt the knot in her stomach unravel.

"_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you  
Oh Clary, I was so enchanted to meet you too_,"

Clary felt her ears heat up, hearing Jace singing her name made the butterflies in her stomach go wild. She felt her face heat up too.

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too,"_

Jace moved his hands across the keys like it was nothing.

Clary walked over to him and watched him play and heard his voice ringing in her ears with compassion and love,

"_The lingering question kept me up  
2AM, who do you love?  
I wondered till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
Hey it was enchanting to meet you  
Oh Clary I was so enchanted to meet you too,"_

He smiled at her and he skipped a few verses and sang,

"_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you,"_

She blushed and bit her lower lip and he skipped a few more verses and sang to her, flipping his bangs out of his eyes,

"_I was never in love with someone else  
__I never had somebody waiting on me  
'Cause you were all of my dreams come true  
And I just wish you knew  
Clary I was so in love with you."_

Jace stopped sweetly and he said, "What brings you hear? I'm guessing it is to see my gorgeous self playing this grand piano. Of course, I am the best looking compared to this thing."

She shook her head with a smile, "Jace, we need to go find that warlock."

Jace nods and he took her hand in his, playing with her fingers sweetly. It didn't matter if she ever had nails like Isabelle or had the straightest hair, as long as she was his Clary, it didn't matter.

"Oh, am I arriving late for this party?" said a familiar voice.

* * *

**Ah, sorry this is so short! I didn't know what to do quite yet. **

**R&R and I'll try updating more often! Promise! xx**

**EDIT: Sorry I forgot to replace Taylor's name with Clary! I feel bad .**


	9. Offering

Clary shakes her head and says, "What are you doing here?"

The warlock grins and says "I hope you are loving my gift?"

Jace frowns, "How could we enjoy this gift?"

"This may as well break your group apart," the warlock grins more.

Jace sighs, "As long as we fight together, we'll be unbroken."

Clary blinks and suddenly Jace started to sing. She inwardly facepalms herself.

"_Now you are drifting a sea of lights.__  
__A fool is drilling in a endless shelter.__  
__The demon's riding behind your eyes.__  
__A simple shadow we can fight together._

_"I'll never walk away._

_tear down!, the walls that will surround.__  
__cry out!, above the burning sound.__  
__show me!, how bleeding hearts still pound.__  
__if we stand together we will be unbroken!"_

Clary frowns and says, "This! This has got to stop!" she stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

Isabelle and Alec ran in the room, Simon followed behind.

Isabelle cracked her whip out and slashed it toward the warlock.

The warlock smiles and pulls away, "My, my, my are we angry?" He laughs.

Simon frowns, "Of course we love singing every five seconds!" He said with sarcasm.

The warlock grinned, "How about we play a little game?"

Everyone exchanged looks of _Should we? _

"What type of game?" asked Clary.

"A sing off," said the warlock.

They all looked at each other again and Jace said, "Let's start."

* * *

_**Sorry it's not a HUGE HUGE update. I've been getting overwhelmed with school starting and some drawing requests. I love you all 3 I'll try and update soon!**_


End file.
